


Drowning in Her Eyes

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haircuts, Homelessness, Hugging, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Modern, Modern Era, Post-High School, Rebirth, Renewal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, Yuri, change, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Mikasa only meant to get home before the storm hit. She never meant to detour and even less so to run into her ex girlfriend from high school. Part of her told her to leave and move on.But, that didn't stop her from offering her hand out to Annie and taking her home.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Drowning in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by art by @JezterEddin on Wattpad and IG. Please go and support them, their stories, and their art because it's freaking amazing and makes me feel so soft ToT
> 
> Now, onto a small storytime. Originally, this was going to be a crack fic where Mikasa chops off a whole chunk of Annie's hair when she sneezes. It would have probably been like 500 words, a short tidbit. But then, I was like why should I stop there? I can make it more wholesome. It's New Years/Christmas time. Thus, began the journey of me spending an unbelievable amount of time on this. 
> 
> I meant to finish this on New Year's, but I'm a little late since I decided to make it way longer than intended. Anyhow, with all sincerity, Merry Belated Christmas / Happy New Year! I'm happy with how this turned out though, and I hope some of you think so, too. Let me know in the comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story ^^

The stink of the rancid city only pushed Mikasa to spur home faster. She had no intention of making a pit stop along the way. And yet, as she passed the alleyway across from her brother’s bakery, she couldn’t mistake that striking color if she tried.

With eyes so blue with a subtle black shine, Mikasa drowned in them every time.

“Annie?”

The body leaning against the wall shifted and raised its head to face Mikasa.

“Oh, it’s you. I haven’t seen you in a long time, Ackerman. It’s… Good to see you, I guess. Although, you’d best be on your way. There’s a storm coming,” Annie said. She then turned away and huddled into her thin jacket, head burrowed beneath the zipper like a turtle curling into its shell. Mikasa didn’t leave though. Instead, she had only one thought in her head, and that was to help Annie. She reached out her hand leaving Annie with a confused expression.

“Come on, come over for at least tonight. No one should have to sit out on the streets if they can help it, especially if there’s a storm. You know I’m not leaving until you agree. So, take my hand already.”

Annie stared at the outstretched hand, hesitant, but felt Mikasa’s words ringing in her ears. She took the hand and let Mikasa lead her to her apartment.

“Thank you,” she mumbled. And although Annie couldn’t see Mikasa’s face, there was a subtle smile that normally wasn’t there.

Despite not having seen each other since high school, the span of time did nothing to break that bond they swore they’d left behind. No other words were exchanged as Mikasa gave Annie some spare clothes and let her use the shower. One warm meal of yam and potato stew later, the two women fancied themselves on Mikasa’s couch.

Annie practically melted the moment she sat on the plush cushions. Her long hair was brighter and not caked with grime and dirt and no longer hidden by the jacket which had long gone into the wash by Mikasa’s hand.

She couldn’t help but notice how much thinner Annie looked. Although, she looked relieved, there was a pang in Mikasa’s chest that ached and shriveled like the pit of a peach, dry and cracking. In high school, Annie had been a lean and fit athlete despite the limitations of her height. The only thing that kept her from being a star was her snarky attitude that Mikasa adored. Back then, they would clash and fight every day until that fateful homecoming junior year. With the lights dimmed and feeling like the music was fading, their lips had danced into the night. Mikasa gave in to her emotions and physical yearning. She wanted nothing more than to hold Annie in her arms. When those vibrant blue eyes met hers, she felt the chains keeping her at bay break loose. Free to love and free to live, she wholeheartedly let herself be captivated and charmed by Annie.

The memories they had together were ingrained like a movie replaying over and over with new ones to come, that is, until graduation. Mikasa and Annie weren’t the pining types. They knew that life was shit sometimes, and there were points where circumstances had to be listened to.

There were things that couldn’t be changed.

Mikasa mulled over what to say. Part of her wanted to know what happened. What could have changed so much in the last five years?

_ Why did you end up like this? _

But, she didn’t push it. It wasn’t her place. After all, she kind of just coerced Annie into coming home with her. She couldn’t just leave her out there. Mikasa wondered if she offered Annie a chance to start over, would the other take it? One sheer fact pushed her to ask.

Mikasa wasn’t a wimp.

“Hey, so… If you want to, you can stay here long-term until you get your feet back on the ground, like get a job and savings and all that,” she said. “I know this probably sounds weird, but I can’t help but feel bad seeing you like this. You can spare me the details of what you’ve gone through unless you want to tell me. But, let me offer you a guiding hand for a fresh start. Will you stay with me?”

“A fresh start, huh? I… I would like that,” Annie muttered before letting out an exasperated sigh, yet she smiled as she looked at Mikasa. “Have I ever told you that you are a true blessing from the Gods?”

“Not in a long time, Annie,” she answered as she leaned into Annie’s shoulder. For the first time in five years, they had a duet that transcended any record of time.

And did time fly!

It took a little bit to get started, but Annie started turning her life around. But, things didn’t feel right. She got a job, was able to get some new clothes and shoes, and even got a skateboard. But, one thing still needed to be done. She found Mikasa one day reading a novel and lazily pulled it out of her hands (careful to place the bookmark lest utter hell would break loose and she would have to peel a sobbing Mikasa off the floor… again).

“Yo,” she greeted before promptly sitting her ass in Mikasa’s lap and propping her legs over the side of the chair. “You busy?”

“Not anymore I suppose,” Mikasa replied as she raised a brow. “Do I want to know why you have that mischievous smile on your shitty face?”

“You love this shitty face.”

“I do…”

“I just need a little favor.”

“I’m scared.”

“It’s nothing bad, I swear.”

“That’s worse. What strange scheme do you have concocted in that brain of yours?” Mikasa’s expression turned to confusion yet braced for some wild tale.

And perhaps, it could have been considered quite a trip.

“I want to you cut my hair,” Annie declared. A moment of silence passed as Mikasa registered the meaning of those words. Then, her brow contorted, and her eyes widened into alarming shock.

“Why the sudden decision? I thought you loved your hair,” she said. Right on point, Annie subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair, yet a dark look rested on her face. 

“I feel like… This is hard to explain in all honestly. But, I want to start by saying I’m grateful to you. I’m not sure how you found me on that fated day or what, but I would have never been able to get to where I am now. I feel proud to be able to stand on my own and be able to stand up for myself. But, I want something to really feel like I’ve changed,” she explained. “I want to feel like I’ve been reborn. So… I want to cut my hair. But, I don’t really trust people to do it. Except… Well, I want you to do it.”

“Wow, I’m flattered,” Mikasa bashfully mumbled. “But, you do know I can’t be trusted with scissors? I’m going to cut off your ear.”

“I’ll take that chance. I want this to be meaningful, and it needs to be between you and myself. Please?”

“... Okay. But, you cannot complain about the results.”

“I won’t.”

“... Alright, let’s go to the bathroom.” Mikasa prompted shoved Annie off her lap who fell on the floor with a resounding thump. Groans came from the one laying on the floor, but it did not stop the dark-haired torpedo who rushed about grabbing supplies. With scissors, towels, and stool in hand, she successfully dragged Annie to the holy throne. “Remember, this was your idea,” she whispered. 

The evening proceeded smoothly. Or as smoothly as it could be. 

Mikasa didn’t stop her ceaseless jabbering about ruining Annie’s expectations, but the other was calm and reassuring as each snip was made. She was surprised at first to see such a large amount of hair fall to the floor, but as the weight on her shoulder grew lighter, she felt better. 

She didn’t know if she could tell Mikasa what really happened, the tragedy that occurred with her family. But, with this, she felt like the past could finally be laid to rest and remain in the past until she chose to dig up. Annie wanted to be free from the phantoms haunting her mind.

“... Okay, I think I’m done,” Mikasa skeptically noted. Metal clattered on the tile counter as she set the scissors down. “Do you want help washing it and getting any stray strands out?” Annie stood up and braced herself for what she was about to see in the mirror. 

For a moment, it felt like time had stopped. Annie couldn’t believe who was staring back at her. It was about shoulder length rather than running down her whole backside. It was clear that Mikasa had gone to lengths to make it as even as possible even with a few bits sticking out here and there. It was nothing a little shower and steam couldn’t fix. Minus the issue of morning bedhead, they would curl back into her scalp. It wasn’t until she saw movement behind her and a nervous wide-eyed Mikasa peering over her shoulder.

“Is it bad? You’re crying. Oh god, I did bad, didn’t I?” Annie flinched and immediately raised her hands to her cheeks finding them wet. She let out a sob and smiled before turning around and pulling Mikasa into a hug. “Annie?”

“Shut up, Mikasa. You did amazing. I can’t even explain how happy I am.” Annie felt renewed, like a blanket of darkness finally parted the clouds to brighten a new day and a new future. “Mikasa, I never thought you would ever walk back into my life when we split up at graduation. I never thought things could ever even go back to feeling normal. I can never thank you enough.” Mikasa chuckled as he gave a brisk kiss and rubbed her nose against Annie’s. 

“I’m glad. And you don’t have to say anything. I know. I just want you to be healthy and happy. If I can do something to make that come true, then I’m already satisfied seeing you and being with you,” she said. “Now, would you like me to help wash your hair?” Annie wiped away her tears and found herself staring into Mikasa’s dark eyes. 

With eyes so black with a subtle blue shine, Annie drowned in them every time.

“I would like that.” And though their love was unspoken, their actions and smiles were enough to understand. The admiration, the dedication, and the thankfulness they felt bled out through their fingers and shined through their eyes.

Together, they could face whatever the world would throw at them from now on.


End file.
